Child in Silence
by Sphynx Yuy
Summary: This is a songfic having to do with Zim and Gaz. I thought the lyrics went quite well with the two of them. I hope you like it!


Child In Silence  
  
  
  
This is a song by my one of my fave bands called Saviour Machine. I thought it would be cute to do a songfic of this song. As the title says, its called Child in Silence.  
  
  
  
|Child in silence - I've seen the way  
  
The tears run down your face.|  
  
Zim was at school attempting to "interact" with the other human children during recess when he looked over and noticed Gaz. He noticed that she was not playing her Game Slave. She had it in her hand, but it wasn't on. She was watching some other girls play together on the playground. For a moment, so brief, he saw a flash of a foreign expression on her face. In his distraction, the ball hit his face and he fell backwards. All the kids around him laughed and walked off. He lowered his brows and got up. "Come back here you stinking friends!" He yelled at them. He raised one brow as he looked back over to Gaz and found her staring at him. She gave him a look of death and turned to her Game Slave. Zim just turned around and went after the other kids.  
  
  
  
|Child of violence - I know that you've been  
  
Dying in this place.|  
  
Gaz walked into her room, a homey looking place with posters of Game Slave characters and her favourite band. She had her dad paint the windows black because the sunlight sometimes interfered with her gaming. She closed her door and sat down on the bed. She looked at her Game Slave. It was more the master over her than she over it. She threw it to the floor and stared at the wall.  
  
  
  
|Child without mercy - they've haunted you with  
  
Whisperes in the dark.  
  
Child in exile - they violate and strain you  
  
With their mark.|  
  
"Hey, you, Gothic chick. Get some colour!" "Heh, yeah! Why don't you go worship Satan or something!" A group of girls were saying as Gaz was making her way to school. She always left earlier than her brother because of these girls. He always stood up for her when they started teasing her. She didn't want to look like she couldn't take it by herself. She walked on past them, ignoring the jests. "Hey, come back here! I didn't say you could leave, did I?" One of them shouted. She came and grabbed Gaz by her backpack and swung her around so that she was in the center of the group of girls. They looked like they were in middle school. One of them pushed Gaz to the ground. She hit painfully, but got up and tried to push her way out. They only pushed her back in. Then one of them finally hit her.  
  
|Child - this silent seduction enrages me.  
  
Child - the fatal assassin's black eyes will bleed.|  
  
Zim watched silently, the torment they were forcing on Gaz. He didn't like it, and it was making him rather mad. He decided that he would give them a scare and help Gaz out at the same time. He walked up to them.  
  
"Hey! You filthy Earth slugs! Leave her alone!" He shouted. They all looked at him and started laughing. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it, weird little green dude?" The apparent "leader" of that little group of flaws said. Zim smirked and rose up on his spider legs (also making sure that no one else was around.) and a large laser was targeted right on her. A mechanical humming made its warning to them clear enough. "Right." She said, and they all took off running. Gaz was on the ground again. Zim put everything back into his little packpack thing and went over to help Gaz up. She just smacked his hand and got up herself. "I didn't need your help, Zim. I was just ready to leave on my own." She said angrily to him. She walked past him and went about her way as if nothing happened.  
  
  
  
|Child in silence, I know who you are.  
  
Child, you're lost and alone in the dark.  
  
Child, I know that you're hurting inside.  
  
Child, I've seen your affections denied.|  
  
In class, Gaz's class was instructed to pair up for a group assignment. Winthin one minute, all but two students were paired up, Gaz and another girl. She looked at Gaz, then raised her hand. "Teacher! Do I hafta be with Gaz?" She asked in a whiny voice. The teacher rolled his eyes. He got that question a lot with the students. "Sarah, that was very rude! If she is the only one left, then yes, unless you want to skip the project and I'll give Gaz full credit and then some if she does it alone." He said. He only said he would give Gaz a chance to do it by herself, because that is how it would probably be and he felt sorry for her.  
  
|Child in trumoil, I know where you've been.  
  
Child in darkness, I've seen what you've seen.  
  
In the night, in this fear of letting go of the light,  
  
I hear you calling me home.|  
  
Zim stood motionless in the front of the kids that were gathered around him after school. They were all laughing. Once again. He could care less about what they thought of him, but it did put a cramp in his mission of global domination when they all pay full attention to you. But then, deep inside him, he felt a need to be accepted. Not for the mission, but the same reason he tried so hard to impress the Tallest. To actually be liked.  
  
|Child - no one shall convet your dreams tonight,  
  
Child - the tyrant shall cry in the streams of light.|  
  
  
  
Gaz stood out in her backyard in the cool night breeze to try and enjoy herself for once. No Game Slave, no music, just the sounds of the night. She enjoyed looking at the stars and listening to the cricket's songs. There was an alleyway that ran behind her house. A car pulled in the alley and stopped in front of her backyard. Gaz looked over at the old rickety volkswagon and raised a brow. It was so very familliar. The car stopped and a woman about the age of 35 stepped out. She had dark purple hair and honey coloured eyes. She was, oddly, wearing a white gown. She walked towards Gaz, and Gaz got up and started making her way to her house. "No! Please come here! Listen! I am your mother! You are...Gaz...yes? Gaz!" The woman said. Gaz looked at her, and tried to run, but found her legs refused to obey. "...Mom....?" Gaz said softly. They did look an awful lot alike. The woman nodded and smiled really big. "Yes! Now, listen to me Gaz! I must finish what I started! Please, come here!" The woman said, a bit fast. Gaz carefully made her way to her mother. Her mother bent down to give her a hug. She picked Gaz up and walked slowly to a tree that was in the corner of the yard. When they got to the tree, she grabbed Gaz by the throat and held her against the tree. Gaz's eyes opened wide as she looked at her mothers hand and noticed a hospital band around her wrist. She opened her mouth to try and scream, but her mother had such a tight grip around her neck that no sound came out. Gaz looked into her eyes and saw the dementia in her mom. In Gaz's mom's other hand, a knife yielded and flashed in the moonlight. 'Mom...Why are you doing this...?' Gaz thought as the tears from so many years came forth from her eyes.  
  
|Child in darkness,  
  
I've heard when you scream in the night,  
  
In this fear of letting go, in the light,  
  
I'll be standing there to hold you.|  
  
Gaz closed her eyes, waiting for blade to meet blood. But instead of hot metal meeting her flesh, she felt her mom's hand let loose. Gaz fell roughly to the ground and looked up to see her mom fall backwards. Gaz saw a tiny needle protruding from her neck. Gaz crawled forward to look. She sat back and tried to stop the tears that she held in so long. She closed her eyes, but they only made their escape more slowly. She felt an arm enclose her in a firm, yet soft, embrace. She weakly tried to fight, but was only pulled to her feet. She finally opened her eyes and met foreign magenta coloured eyes. She opened her mouth to spead, but he put a gloved hand over her mouth and shook his head. Her eyes watered even more and he pulled her into the first warm embrace she had known since she was a little child. 


End file.
